fightingfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talisman of Death (book)
:For other uses of '''Talisman of Death', see'' Talisman of Death Talisman of Death is a single-player role-playing gamebook written by Jamie Thomson and Mark Smith, illustrated by Bob Harvey and originally published in 1984 by Puffin Books. It was later republished by Wizard Books in 2006. It forms part of Steve Jackson and Ian Livingstone's Fighting Fantasy series. It is the 11th in the series in the original Puffin series (ISBN 0-14-031859-3) and 24th in the Wizard "Series 1" (ISBN 1-84046-566-2). There are currently no announced plans to republish this book as part of the Scholastic series. Creation Background - Back Cover ("Dragon" Edition)}} How to Fight the Creatures of Orb/Equipment and Potions/Hints on Play The book in general follows the original rules set down in ''The Warlock of Firetop Mountain (see Game System). Equipment List - pg.15 *Sword *Leather Armour *Backpack *10 Provisions *Choice of one of three Potions (see Game System for generic fantasy setting choices) Cover and Illustrations Covers The original cover of the book was designed and illustrated by Peter Andrew Jones. When the book was republished by Wizard a new cover was designed and illustrated by Martin McKenna. Illustrations The interior illustrations were by Bob Harvey. There were 31 full page illustrations and 5 minor repeated illustrations scattered throughout the text. The paragraphs with a full page illustration were: 4, 13, 39, 52, 65, 69, 78, 91, 104, 117, 130, 143, 156, 169, 182, 195, 209, 222, 235, 248, 261, 274, 287, 300, 313, 326, 339, 352, 365, 378 and 396. Intertextual References Other Media A PlayStation adaption of the book produced by Laughing Jackal and released in 2011. Main Characters YOU: Hero of Talisman of Death *Alembic - Alchemist *Apothecus *Bloodheart - Thief *Cassandra *Crusaders *Diodorus - Sage *Elvira *Hawkana - High Priestess *Jemmy the Rat - Thief *Lillantha - Priestess *Lord Min - Thief *Moreau - Scholar *Mortphilio - Necromancer *Oliol - Jeweller *Polonius - Scholar *Scarface - Thief *Somnus - High Priest *The Captain *The Priest - Priest *The Shieldmaiden *Tyutchev *Vagrant - Thief Guildmaster *Wodeman - Druid Locations *Booker's Walk *Carriage Street *City of the Runes of Doom *Cobbler's Walk *Doomover *Garden of the Gods *Great Plateau *Greyguilds-on-the-Moor *Guard Street *Guilds of Learning *Hornbeam Road *Manmarch *Merchant Street *Moorgate *Mount Star-reach *Pallbearer's Row *Sacred Grove *Serakub *Silver Street *Smith Street *Spires of Foreshadowing *Store Street *Street of Seven Sins *Temple to Death *Temple to Fell-Kyrinla *Temple to Nil *''The Red Dragon'' *''The Silver Trinket'' *Thieves' Guild *Trader's Row Encounters *Captain *Cassandra *Dark Elf *Dark Knight *Death - Envoy/Minion *Elvira *Ghoul *Grendel *Griffin *Hawkana/Hawkana's Spirit *Humans - Back-Stabber/Barman/Cut-Throats/Monk of the Scarlet Mantis/Temple Guard/Thieves *Ice Demon *Mummy *Ogre *Orcs *Pteranodon *Red Dragon *Roc *Scarface *Triceratops *Tyrannosaurus *Tyutchev *Unseen Stalker *Vivisect *White She-Wolf *Willow Weird *Winged Skull Further Notes *The world of Orb would go on to feature in the writers' books for the series of gamebooks. In the original series' missing final volume Redeemer, which was postponedly released in 2014, the theft of the Talisman which constitutes the plot for this adventure is referenced, along with a cameo appearance of three of the four crusaders who recovered the artifact. *The villain Tyutchev would reappear in Smith's book . *The text copyright on the Wizard Books edition lists Steve Jackson and Ian Livingstone (as opposed to Mark Smith and Jamie Thomson on the original Puffin edition), suggesting the rights were sold which was why this title was published by Wizard. Errors *In (6) you are told to note down the specific words used to invoke a god's help, but when the opportunity to do so arises there is no indication that any foreknowledge is necessary. *(362) should presumably read "number rolled" instead of "Attack Strength" since the latter can never be below 10. *In (109), should you restore the gold which you did not have when you "began the adventure" but did get before you reached that point in time? *(273) is odd since it seems to assume that readers might lie about having received an invitation but not about owning an item. *In (370), what is it that the thieves know that they don't in (276) or (333)? *In (366) you are robbed of an item you may not have. *Willow Weird's stamina is different in (319) and (36). *Some of the rules are incorrectly printed in the Wizard Books version of the book due to text being copied from The Warlock of Firetop Mountain: :*The rules state that Provisions can only be eaten when instructed by the text, which is not the case. :*The book also incorrectly states that the player has two doses of their chosen Potion at the beginning of the book, when in fact they have only one. Dedication Puffin Edition none Wizard Edition To Devin – Mark - pg.5 See Also *''Curse of the God Kings'' *''Dinosaurs of Death'' *''Knights of Renown'' *''Labyrinth of Death'' *''Sword of the Samurai'' *''The Keep of the Lich-Lord'' *''The Keeper of the Seven Keys'' *''The Mists of Horror'' *''The Thief of Arantis'' Reviews *Reviewed in White Dwarf 66 (June 1985). External Links *Character Sheet - Retrieved 2019-10-26 *[http://www.gamebooks.org/show_series.php?id=11 Fighting Fantasy at Gamebooks.org] - Retrieved 2019-10-26 *[http://www.gamebooks.org/show_series.php?id=12 Fighting Fantasy (Wizard Series 1) at Gamebooks.org] - Retrieved 2019-10-26 *[http://www.gamebooks.org/show_item.php?id=48 Talisman of Death at Gamebooks.org] - Retrieved 2019-10-26 *[http://web.archive.org/web/20050901112714/www.fightingfantasy.com/ffb11.htm Talisman of Death at the Internet Archive record of the old] Fightingfantasy.com - Retrieved 2019-10-26 References Category:1984 books Category:Fighting Fantasy Original Series Category:Fighting Fantasy Wizard Series